Gravedale's Got Talent
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Gravedale's annual talent show is coming! But Sarah just wants to set this one out. Or will she come out of her shell?


At Gravedale High, Sarah Schneider was the only one in the classroom. She arrived early so she could get the best seat in the school; the closest seat by Vinnie Stoker.

Just thinking about Vinnie made Sarah swoon. Normally, she had very little vanity, but Sarah pulled out a mirror to check her hair and face. Sarah gasped when the mirror was snatched from her hand by an invisible force. It floated in front of Sarah's face.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" said a prissy, disembodied voice.

"Not you, Sid." Sarah said, snatching her mirror.

"Hey, lighten up, will ya?" Sid said. He began putting his clothes back on. "So, getting ready for Vinnie, huh?"

"N-No!" Sarah's face was getting red.

"Oh, yes." Sid teased. "I've seen the way you stare at him."

"You shouldn't be seeing me staring at someone!" Sarah snapped. "Is it that obvious?" she asked after a pause.

"Yep, but I won't tell anyone." Sid said.

"So...do you think I have a shot with him?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Sid hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it depends. Vinnie's the kind of vampire that shows little interest in things. So, all you gotta do is make yourself interesting. And therefore, worth his time."

"Interesting?" Sarah said. "How can I be interesting?"

"I know! We can do some standup together!" Sid suggested.

"Get a life, Sid." Duzer said as she came up to them. "Same goes for you, Sarah."

Sarah slumped in her chair. She sneered up at Duzer, the snake haired valley girl. "Good morning, Duzer."

Duzer curved a smirk and lazily crossed her arms. "So, how's it going for the comedy duo?"

"A lot better before you came in." Sarah answered.

"Ooooh, snap!" Sid snapped his gloved fingers.

"Heads up, dudes!" Everyone turned and saw Gil Waterman skateboarding into the room with Frankentyke riding on his shoulder. They shredded all around the room like they were doing a stunt.

Mr. Schneider entered the room. "What is going on-"

"Whoa! Look out, Teacher dude!" Gil shouted. Mr. Schneider yelped as Gil and Frankentyke plowed into him, sending the teacher up in the air and landing on Gil's shoulders. Now all three of them were shredding!

"Gil Waterman, put this skateboard away right now!" Mr. Schneider ordered.

Gill stopped, too hard apparently, because Mr. Schneider was sent flying across the classroom! Just when he was about to go splat, Vinnie Stoker flew in. "Whoa! Heads up!" He opened his arms to catch him.

Meanwhile, Sid was doing play by play. "And the right fielder goes back! Way back! He's right under that ball! And he's...got him!"

Vinnie caught the teacher in his arms. "Yo, tryin' to take flying lessons, Teach?"

"Phew!" Mr. Schneider sighed in relief. "I never thought I'd say this, Vinnie, but perfect timing!" Usually, Vinnie always arrived late to class.

Once Mr. Schneider was back on planet Earth, he adjusted his bowtie and cleared his throat. "Now that a serious accident has been avoided, perhaps we can get some work started."

Vinnie lazily put his boots on his desk. "Work? Come on, Teach. Ya tryin' to kill us again?"

"The whole point of school, Mr. Stoker, is doing work so you can have a successful future." Mr. Schneider said sternly, knocking Vinnie's feet off the desk. "And I hope all of you understand the importance about making an effort to accomplish things, especially with the school talent show coming in a few days!"

"Talent show?" Sarah said.

"Yeah! My act's gonna be great!" said Sid.

"Let me guess, class clown, your Elvis impression?" Duzer said.

Sid shook his head. "Nope, you'll have to see me at the auditions."

Sarah grinned. "I don't think that's possible."

Sid turned to her confused. "Huh? Why's that?"

"Well, we know you'll be there, we just won't see you."

The class laughed, even Vinnie. Sid took that joke in stride and hopped onto his desk. "Not bad! I'm tellin' ya, Sarah! We should do some standup together! We'll probably make it big time!"

"How about if I stand up, Sid and you sit down?" Mr. Schneider said. Sid slipped back into his seat. "So, are you entering the talent show, Sarah?"

"Oh, noooo thank you." Sarah replied. "I'm not what you call a performer."

"What if you did some of that Karate stuff, man?" asked Frankentyke.

"No, Frankentyke. I only use my Karate for self-defense, never for showing off."

Duzer rolled her eyes. "Big deal, that means less competition for us."

Sarah glared at Duzer. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Duzer taunted. "Me, Vinnie, Gill, Reggie and Frankentyke are gonna rock out in our band for the talent show. You're better off on the sidelines anyway."

Sarah gave Duzer a glare. "Why is she so mean all the time?" she whispered to Sid.

"You'd be mean too if you had living snakes for hair." Sid answered. "Especially when she uses a curling iron."

Duzer frowned, her snakes hissed. "You talkin' to me, Mr. Transparent?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Sid replied innocently. "Actually, I was talking about you."

"That's enough, class!" Mr. Schneider shouted. "Now everybody, take your seats!"

While Mr. Schneider was teaching, Sarah was still hurt by Duzer's cutting words. She wanted to show that serpentine hussy what for. But Sarah wasn't going to sink her level. Besides, she had to focus on her schoolwork.

When it was lunchtime, Sarah and her sacked lunch sat right next to Sid, Cleofatra, and Blanche.

"You want to try some lady fingers, Sarah?" Cleofatra offered. On her lunch tray was a hand. A severed woman's hand. It still had a diamond ring on it.

"Hey! I'll trade you my slime soup for your Doritos!" Sid bargained, he opened a container of steaming hot slime, it looked bad enough to not eat in a million years.

Sarah turned as green as that soup. "No, thanks." With all the gruesome food at Gravedale, it was a marvel that Sarah was still able to eat, it was a challenge for her though despite her hunger.

As they ate, Sarah heard some gossip from the table behind her.

"Is that really her? That human runt beat up Coach Cadaver?!"

"Yeah, she may not look like much, but that chick's bad news! She's a killing machine!"

"I'm just glad she's not the coach!"

Sarah felt sick. Having monsters being afraid of an innocent human? It made her feel crushed, it was like being back at her old school.

"You okay, Sarah?" Sid asked. "You look a little down."

Before Sarah could answer, Mr. Schneider came up to their table. "Sarah! There you are! I was wondering if you could clean up the classroom after school for me? I have a staff meeting with the other teachers."

"Sure." Sarah muttered.

* * *

Once school ended and everyone was heading home, Sarah stayed behind and started cleaning. As she did, she thought about what Duzer and those others kids said, the pain inside her came out as words as she solemnly mopped the floor. Words that flowed like the smoothest river with the most soothing of sounds.

As she sung, a rebel vampire leaned outside the doorway, listening to every word.

* * *

A few days later, every kid and their monstrous parents arrived. Sarah watched them take their seats from the backstage. She only came just to see Sid's act. She couldn't care less for Duzer's performance in the band, but she will admire Vinnie's though, she knows he and Sid will be great.

"I love you, I love you all." Sarah heard what she thought was Michael Jackson, when she turned, she smiled and let out a big laugh. It was Sid dressed as Michael Jackson moonwalking across the floor. He wore the famous Thriller outfit with a wig and single silver glove.

"Wow, Sid! You make an awesome Michael Jackson!"

"Thank you, you're a beautiful audience!" Sid said in character.

Sarah took out her iPhone. "Let's take a selfie!" The two friends got close together and took a good picture. Sarah would always take selfies with Sid. Having an invisible friend just makes selfies even cooler.

Suddenly, a familiar snappy voice shouted. "This is a disaster!"

Sid and Sarah jumped together and saw Duzer pacing around the room with the rest of the class, sitting on a crate of props was Vinnie with a scarf around his neck. He coughed a terrible cough.

"How could Vinnie get a sore throat right on the night of the talent show, man?!" Frankentyke wailed.

"Vinnie, are you alright?" Sarah asked.

Vinnie let out another cough. "I had some pizza this afternoon, but it had garlic on it!" he wheezed out.

"Major bummer, dude!" said Gil. "Now what are gonna do without our lead singer?!"

Sarah could see her friends so disappointed, especially Vinnie. Since he was the one who got sick, he felt the most responsible for letting them down.

With her heart felt with determination, Sarah spoke up. "I'll do it."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Do what?" Sid asked.

"I'll take Vinnie's place and sing for the band."

"What?! You sing?!" Duzer said. "Forget it!"

"Then I guess you guys will have to stay on the sidelines and miss out on being in the spotlight since you're giving up so easily." Sarah said.

Taken aback, Duzer replied, "What are you talking about? I'm not giving up!"

"Me neither, dudette!" said Gill.

"Or me, man!"

"I concur." Reggie agreed. "But how will Sarah perform without knowing our routine?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Well, there is this other routine I think will work.

After some very unusual acts and Sid's tribute to the king of pop, it was finally the band's turn. As they set up, Sasha was getting nervous, but sit came up to her.

"Don't worry, Sarah. You're gonna be great!" he said.

"But I'm nervous." said Sarah.

"Don't be, you never see me getting nervous on stage. That's because I have confidence in myself."

Sarah looked at him. Sid was definitely right. He did an amazing Michael Jackson performance, and all because he had confidence.

And now, Sarah had it too.

"Okay! Places everybody!" Mr. Schneider said.

The curtain raised and the audience clapped their hands. The lights shined down on Saah, who stood in front of the band. She gasped and heard mutters from shocked parents of a human being on stage. Sarah took a deep breath, went up to the microphone, and held it strongly.

Reggie began to at the keyboard, which, to the crowd's surprise, started out as a gentle melody. Sarah began to sing.

 _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen._

 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _And it looks like I'm the queen._

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
 _Well, now they know!"_

The audience watched, compeltely captivated.

 _"Let it go, let it go!_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care_  
 _What they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on,_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

 _It's funny how some distance_  
 _Makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me_  
 _Can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
 _To test the limits and break through_  
 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _I am one with the wind and sky_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let the storm rage on!"_

The band was rocking out and Sarah was indeed letting it go. And having the time of her life. Her uncle, Vinnie, and Sid watched in awe.

 _"My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
 _I'm never going back,_  
 _The past is in the past!"_

 _Now Sarah gave it her all._

 _"Let it go, let it go_  
 _When I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _That perfect girl is gone!_

 _Here I stand_  
 _In the light of day_  
 _Let the storm rage on,_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

When the song ended, the whole audience got on their feet and screamed with applause, several yelled for an encore! Even the band dropped their instruments and ran to Sarah. "That was totally righteous, dudette!" Gil hollered.

Frankentyke jumped for joy. "Way to go, man!" He and Sarah high-fived.

"You were incredible, Sarah!" Mr. Schneider exclaimed.

"Yeah! I knew you could do it!" Sid said.

Sarah never felt this happy before. She practically floated off the floor, so proud of herself.

Vinnie put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "That was some show you put on, doll. Very cool." he said in a healthy voice.

When Sarah turned to Vinnie, his scarf was gone. He wasn't coughing or wheezing at all.

Was he pretending to be sick?

"I always knew there was somethin' special about you." Vinnie smiled. "I'll see ya in class, kid."

As Vinnie walked away, Duzer waved her hand in Sarah's face. "Sarah? Hey! Sarah! What are you gawking at?!"

But Sarah didn't hear a word. She was too busy falling deeper in love with Vinnie Stoker.


End file.
